


Secret

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [8]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose was the first betrayal, after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "a piece of the puzzle".

A heart can break and mend in the space of a glance, the musician has learned. His fingers caress the strings softly now, drawing a whisper of yearning from the harp which his own voice cannot give.

In the old days, her eyes flickered three ways: to the earth, to the sky, to the harper. Now she looks only into the wood, to the dark trees huddled like women round the tale-fire. Something else — some_one_ — has caught her interest tonight.

The musician plays on, his heart healing, harder than before. He will learn her secret soon, he vows.


End file.
